


Spot, Race, And The Rain

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, it be rainin, race really likes the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: It’s movie night at Romeo’s house, and Race and Spot are already running a bit lateAnd then it rains





	Spot, Race, And The Rain

Spot and Race were enjoying their day. They went out on a lunch date and were now heading to Romeo’s house for group movie night. Then it began to thunder. The sky roared, and as it did drops of clear water came falling from the cloudy grey sky. 

Spot and Race continued to walk along, not letting the rain stop them. But Spot did notice how Race’s smile got wider and he got a bit more energetic. Then, as if the universe saw Spot and said “screw you”, it started to pour. The once calm and clear rain became fierce, soaking Spot and Race. 

Yelping at the sudden attack of water, Spot pulled Race into a nearby cafe. The two soaked boys sat near the door. 

Race stared out the window. His eyes were shining brighter than any star Spot had ever seen. Race was smiling out at the downpour, and Spot smiled at Race. The rain had calmed down to a reasonable pace, so Spot and Race continued on their way. 

Suddenly, Race gasped and hit Spot’s wet shoulder. “Spotty, look,” Race sounded like a kid who just found a candy store. Spot was to busy looking at Race to see what Race was looking at. Then, Race took off running. When Spot saw what he was running to, it was already to late. 

Race had jumped into a giant puddle of water that was at least two inches deep. Race’s pant legs were soaked, and the splash managed to hit Spot, but how could Spot stay mad when Race looked so cute. Race’s eyes shined with excitement and, to Spot, that was better than any gift. 

“C’mon, Spot!” Race waved Spot over. “Come jump in the puddles!” Spot shook his head. 

“We gotta get to Romeo’s house, Racer,” Spot hated to take this away from Race, but they promised that they’d be there. 

“Aww, just one puddle? Please, Spotty?” Race asked, pouting his lip and bating his lashes. How was Spot supposed to say no to that? Without warning, Spot jumped in the puddle, the splash big enough to get Race’s light blue shirt wet. The two went about, jumping in puddles and splashing each other with rain water. 

They were so close to Romeo’s house that he could see JoJo and Smalls walking inside. But the clear vision was short lived. The rain fell heavier. Not as heavy as before, but heavy enough so that their vision of Romeo’s house wasn’t visible. 

Race’s happy mood didn’t go away because of this, though. In fact, he got ten times happier. Race began to whistle. And, somehow, Spot wasn’t surprised when Race started dancing in the pouring rain. Race abandoned his whistling in favor for singing. It was a song Spot didn’t know. But, at that moment, Spot didn’t care. 

Race looked so happy, singing and dancing in the rain. The light in his eyes, the smile on his face, and the ecstatic energy radiating off of Race made getting soaked in freezing cold rain worth it. Spot was content to just stand there and watch Race dance on the sidewalk. 

He was so far gone that he hardly noticed when Race switched songs. It was a slow song, one Spot thought he might have heard, but wasn’t really sure. Race spun up to him and grabbed his hand. Spot laughed as Race spun him around. Spot wasn’t much of a dancer, but he knew a few basic moves. Race sung and danced with an uncoordinated Spot, and Spot went along with it. Spot loved how happy Race was, even if they’d both end up sick in the morning. 

“Hey! Love birds! Are ya comin or what?!” one of their friends, Albert, shouted from Romeo’s window. Race scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at Albert. Race didn't let go of Spot’s hand as they finished their walk to Romeo’s house. Sure, Spot was went, soaked to the bone, and freezing. But Spot would trade those last few minutes for anything in the world.


End file.
